helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Lonely Wanderer
She values her loneliness and even take proud of it. Set Details Set Story Lonely Wanderer Set Story CG 1.png Lonely Wanderer Set Story CG 2.png Transcript Magda: Lord Lou asked me to her room. What has happened? Hmm? Nobody is here. If looking closely... there are so many interesting things in Lou's room. Magic book, glass bottle with some mysterious material, randomly placed crucible, doll... ...She even has an adorable doll! Fine... That's not important. Maybe I should wait here. ... Eh? I didn't notice that just now. There's such a beautiful dress at the corner. Is... is it a mage dress? ...When I come to my mind, I've already put it on. Doesn't it some weird magic clothes? Hmm? The girl in the mirror... is me? I look completely different... This staff is supposed to go with this outfit...? Which means, it indeed is a mage outfit? Someone once told me that I'm gifted with magic. If I can be a mage, I might... just look like this? ...Forget it. Rather than thinking about these, I'd better try to figure out why it fits me so well! A sudden sound: This dress is named Lonely Wanderer. Magda: Hmm? Lou: Humph! I never thought it would end up being put on by a little girl who knows nothing. Magda: Lord Lou! Magda: I'm sorry that I put it on without your permission... Lou: Never mind. The dress picked you. Though I have the feeling that it might pick someone else, I still feel pity for it picking a little girl like you. Magda: Hmm? This dress is named Lonely Wanderer? Lou: pure conch be born in the gloomy abyss That's the meaning of this dress. It's made under the inspiration of the dark ocean and it contains the magic of water. The staff has an absolute control on the creatures in the ocean. Magda: ...Bravo! Is it okay for me... to wear such a powerful mage dress? Lou: Don't worry. If you want to use its power, you have to dive into the deep ocean with it and use the staff to touch the head of the creatures you want to control. But the magic spell that allows you to dive into the deep ocean has been lost for more than 300 years... So now it is merely a mage dress without any power. Magda: ...Have to dive into the deep sea and use the staff to touch the creatures' head... Doesn't it like the mosquito repellent that has to cast a spell on each mosquito! Lou: There are always some one-track minded mage... Magda: ... Lou: Humph... If it were not for my large chest circumference, I should be able to wear it. Magda: ...Why she suddenly tells me what she really thinks? Lou: Anyway, though you haven't got any magic training, you should behave like a mage with it! Keep your head up! A mage must have its own proud! Don't make it wrong! Mage are not those ladies who have to exhibit their charm on the dancing floor! Magda: Alright! Then, can I wear it to the ball? Lou: You can even wear it to farm the lands. If you plan to do so, don't let me know. Magda: ..Heh-heh. Lord Lou is a soft hearted girl. Lou: ...What are you talking about? Magda: You are actually a gentle girl though you sounds picky. Lou: Don't define anyone randomly! Magda: Because there are so many adorable things in the house, especially the rag doll. Lou: ... It might be overhappy if you call it adorable. Magda: Hmm? Aww?! The doll is smiling at me!? Lou: Humph... The panic-stricken behavior shouldn't be found on a female mage, Magda. Magda: ... By the way, for what did Lord Lou ask me here? Lou: ...Err... Magda: ...'Err'? Lou: Wait a second. I will remember. Let me think about it... The magic book... Crucible... Just now I was... Magda: ...She starts to sort out her mind by talking to the doll... Though the Lonely Wanderer has the connotation that loneliness could become power, at least in this afternoon, the girl feel that even the solidary mage could have friends. Category:Sets Category:Fantasy Category:Lonely Wanderer Category:Sea of Fantasy Event Category:Set Story